


A Secret./

by Iodilnaire



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: Notes1：设定为发生在维林诺，彼时Glorfindel重返中土保护Elrond，Ecthelion在他离开后才重生
Relationships: Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes1：设定为发生在维林诺，彼时Glorfindel重返中土保护Elrond，Ecthelion在他离开后才重生  
> 

“你还记得Gondolin的样子！”当那个全神贯注地听讲的霍比特人从椅子上兴奋地跃起，以一种不可思议而惊讶的目光望向自己时，Glorfindel就清楚地意识到刚才一定是自己说漏嘴了。那个明朗的笑容还滞在嘴角，趋于僵硬的状态。

是啊。还记得。记得她的美丽，记得她的繁昌，记得她的荣光，也记得她的覆灭。Mithrandir曾经不止一次地提醒他不再去触碰那些回忆，他做到了，只有偶尔在驱逐敌人爪牙、听见战呼的时候会想起这样的事情：有一个黑发的Ñoldor挥起了战刀。

他看不太清楚那个精灵的样子，只记得他的黑发好长好长，长得模糊了他的视野，连他回头的样子他都没有见到。Glorfindel对此是有点失望的，他不清楚却希望那是他的搭档，就在心里默默念着，Ec，那是你吗？

“那么，可以向我描述一下吗？”矮个子的人儿又退回到座位上，支起下巴，眉心溢满了期待。Glorfindel手足失措起来。与Mithrandir同返中土的那段时间大量关于黑暗日子的记忆仍然一次次地在某个不经意间被重现，他也说不清楚是因为这片全然陌生的土地曾与那沉没的大陆相连还是某些特别的原因使他心口发疼，但是他还是逐渐学着克制自己被阴影再一次笼罩。Ecthelion说的和这不差分毫。他叹了口气，Eldar的记忆是一个始终无法被清空的地方，他们一直在尝试把它们挪到一处封存起来，却不幸地发现也许只是一星尘埃便能作为使一切重返的钥匙。 

偶尔他会受到Lorien的召唤，梦见Tour和Idril的婚礼上有金色的阳光，Ecthelion吹响长笛的同时他不由自主地开口歌唱，白色的高塔也被染成金黄。宴会后黑发的涌泉领主和他一同向南边的路上走，他突然回过身孩子气地笑道，Ec，今天不会是因为Tour不在你才来找我的吧？

后来在悬崖上坠落的那会儿——Elrond曾经在一次无意间喝醉的情况下问过他是什么样的感觉，他笑着说Vairë把那块记忆做成织锦之后没再换给他了;当然那只是个推脱，事实上他记得很清楚，除了去Mandos的路——Glorfindel很逞强地没有出声，他记得自己只是轻呼了一下，很短暂的、轻促的呼声。“我以为我可以抗击它，”后来他向Mithrandir说到这件事情的时候突然想到，“因为Ec那时只用左手就在喷泉边上干掉了一只。我觉得小道比喷泉边要宽，但是我忘了Ec的柔韧性要好一点。”也忘记了自己已经被拆开了他亲手为他编结的发辫。Ecthelion和他是会议结束后最后离开的领主，临别前他叫住了他，帮他束起那头璀璨的金发，又把那柄贴身匕首交给他后才匆匆道了告别——那时Glorfindel以为他们都将坚守到最后。

Ecthelion同他告别的时候他觉得整个世界都在他眼前颠倒了过来——在坠落的人是他，而Ecthelion卸去戎甲，持起银笛奏出脆响，新修建而成的王的喷泉在笛声越林而出的那瞬倏然飞溅出第一道银白的水花，Idril公主惊叫着欢喜地扑进王的怀抱。Glorfindel终究没有看到Ecthelion专心坠落的样子，他们被战场相隔了太远;他只听到身后传来巨大的水声，发结便在那刻突兀地散成暗金的流瀑；他迷茫而惊恐地向蒸腾的水雾望去，却看不真切，但他知道有什么在冥冥之中已经消亡。

然而当Glorfindel同炎魔一起坠入深渊之时，世界又重新在他的眼前颠倒了过来，不过这一次不太一样。他从盔甲的内侧摸出了那柄匕首，刺入炎魔柔软的腹部后毫不犹豫地旋转了一下。就好像钥匙插进了记忆匣子的锁孔，他看见Ecthelion和他一同坐在Valinor盛满金色花朵的地方，黑色的长发过肩不久;但是他不愿吹响长笛，而是开口歌唱，嗓音优美清冽，有一泓清泉流过他的眉梢。

霍比特人在耐心地等他说话。

然后他一如往常地大笑起来：“这是个秘密。”


	2. Chapter 2

当Finrod温和地微笑着按住他的肩膀让他坐下来喝杯茶时，Ecthelion便知道自己似乎是有什么推脱不掉的请求需要答应了。  
“请不要太过紧张。”金发的王子开口说明的时候眼睛呈现出深邃的蓝色，这让他想起了海和天空，“我只是想这次的夏日之门，您实在有吹奏一曲长笛的必要了。”语毕，他伸手去打开桌上的那只木匣子。木匣子的做工似乎不太精致，当然不排除是因为里面存放着过于贵重的东西又或是保密的缘故，盖子与盒身的契合紧密得有点过分，Finrod施加的力度也不得不随之增大；于是那温和干净的手指因为这个动作而绷紧，指节的皮肤泛出苍白。  
这个动作令他短暂地想起了Glorfindel当初要求他教会他长笛的样子，他还记得当时他的理由是Ecthelion那么好听的声音用来吹笛子而不是歌唱太过于浪费，倒不如反过来让他来吹笛子而Ecthelion来唱歌。Ecthelion没办法拒绝他，尤其是当他凑近了认真观察他吹奏的口型时流露出的暖意令他仿佛找到了居所的感觉，他很快就在这半是请求半是命令的调皮口吻下败下阵来。他让Glorfindel把手伸出来，十指用力曲起按在桌上，试着依次按压过他突起用力的指节。  
Glorfindel有一头暖金色的波浪长发，倾身向前时发梢扫过他光洁的手背带来酥痒的触感；他的每一节指节都惊人的握剑时才用得上的力量，以至于让Ecthelion以为他平时用剑的发力点都在指尖，而他手心里的薄茧只是锻造时留下的浅痕；他原本白皙的肤色也因为这个动作被绷紧而泛红，有微微浮凸的筋脉和纤细的青色血管在轻轻跳动。要是普通的木制长笛恐怕会在这双过于明朗的手里捏断，当时他的确是这样想的，但却只告诉Glorfindel说指节的力度实在是足够了，这是长笛的基础条件。  
木匣子被打开的同时匣内银木质地的长笛折射出温润的光芒，光线几经周折落入Ecthelion的眼底——那无疑是Finrod请了Tirion最好的乐器工匠依照他遗落于尘世之地的那支所制作的。金发的王子用双手虔诚地将长笛送到乐手面前以示敬意，又仿佛是一个无声的邀请：“Laurefindil有向我提到过，关于你的笛声。”  
Ecthelion当然还记得当时在Gondolin城缘进行巡防的时候，他常常趁着某个空隙漫山遍野地替Glorfindel寻找适合他的双手的长笛木料，最后因为实在不忍心为了一支笛子而伐开一棵树而选择了用金属锻造。组装完粗略地调整后Ecthelion问Glorfindel由谁来吹响第一声，而他似乎不太清楚吹奏乐器的独有性便请Ecthelion来吹。金属长笛的音色清脆而嘹亮，敏感如同森林深处的鹿，Glorfindel听了一会儿便出神着不动了，鎏金色的长发在阳光下被晕染蔓延，Ecthelion也是在那刻突然心中一空，头一回让长笛发出那样尖锐刺耳的声音来。在那之后他们沉默了很久，只有风盘旋在树梢发出飒飒的声响，直到Glorfindel突然开始唱起一首恶作剧于Salgant的歌谣时气氛才微妙地转变了过来。  
“啊，水烧开了。”Finrod替他又斟上一杯满茶，又若无其事地继续刚才的话语，“他前往尘世之地前告诉我，您似乎比较……”他顿了顿，稍微斟酌了一下措辞：“擅于吹奏木笛，因此我没有请工匠选择金属。然而您自从回到维林诺以来，却一直没有吹奏或是制作的打算。”随后他把疑问藏在眼里，金色的睫毛轻轻梳过空气。  
Ecthelion微微抿了一口香茶，午后的光线勾勒出他俊美的轮廓。随后他轻声笑道：“这仅是一个秘密。”

——————补充Ending——————

只是尝试着吹奏一下而已，然后在夏日之门的庆典上吹奏出来。Ecthelion想的很简单，便把练习这件事情放在了自家花园，当然不排除是不想把这件请求复杂化，并且他的确习惯于面对着这堆金色的花丛练习。  
然而当他执起笛子凑到唇边时，另一缕微弱的笛声却在花丛中飘荡了出来。笛声断断续续，似乎吹笛的乐手还不太熟悉于这项技艺，因此他的节奏同样不在正轨上。Ecthelion也因此惊讶地停了下来，他侧耳听了一会儿，突然明白了对方的身份。  
于是他微微启唇，伴随着对方不稳的节拍耐心地唱了起来。他的嗓音柔美澄澈，令人想起白城飞舞的初雪，又或者是春季破冰的寒泉。  
笛声也是在那一个瞬间忽然吊起了一个尖锐的高音，Ecthelion尚未来得及反应，金发的精灵便从花丛里猝不及防地摔了出来，正好跌在他身上，手里的笛子随之滚落在地。  
“好久不见啊，Ec。”终于怀里的人在短暂的失言后尴尬地笑着开了口，任凭Ecthelion替他拈去金发间的花叶，最后一句抱怨反倒无辜起来，“大概是蹲在花丛里太久了，腿有点麻，本来还想给你一个惊喜……”  
是你平衡力不好吧。Ecthelion微微叹了口气，又由衷地露出一个笑容。

“好久不见。”


End file.
